Kenichi Okamura
|kanji = 岡村 建一 |gender = Male |age = 18 |height = 200 cm (6' 7") |weight = 95 kg (209 lbs) |birthday = September 1st, Virgo |team = Yōsen |position = Power Forward |talent = Power Height Rebounding |anime voice = Kouji Takeda |first appearance manga = Chapter 145 |first appearance anime = Episode 45 }} Kenichi Okamura (岡村 建一 Okamura Kenichi) is Yōsen High's captain and power forward. Appearance Okamura is a very big and wide center. He has a blockhead, rough facial features, heavy sideburns and eyebrows and fat lips. His black hair is short and spiky. He wears the Yōsen jersey with the number 4. Personality In contrast with his rough appearance, Okamura is rather soft and quite goofy, his teammates do not respect their captain. He yearns for a girlfriend and even started playing basketball because he thought it would make him popular. He even burst into tears when he saw that Himuro could get a girl like Alexandra easily.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 11 However, he can still act like a captain and get serious during games. He is very passionate about basketball. Story Winter Cup Okamura and his team won the second and third round of the Winter Cup with incredible scores, respectively 81 – 0 and 72 – 0.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 149, page 3 Quarter-finals After Yōsen won the third round, they are seen walking through the building towards the exit when they are encountered by Alexandra. When Alex gets friendly and tries to kiss Himuro, Okamura spontaneously bursts into tears and stutters that he still doesn't have any success with the ladies, even now when he's a basketballer. Fukui sits by his side, but cruelly says that whether or not he's a basketball player, he's just not popular. Okamura is insulted even more when Wei Liu also notes his ugly hairstyle and jawbone. Murasakibara butts in, asking if he can buy some more sweets. Okamura cries again, this time because his team doesn't respect him. He is set straight by Araki, who arrives and pushes them back to the hotel. After viewing Seirin's video data, Okamura praises their offensive power. He says that he can't wait for their match the next day.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 17 Skill With his huge body, Okamura pushes defenders to get a good position in the post then turn around and score. He gave Kagami a hard time defending him because of the difference in their sizes. It is concluded that he was the former center before Murasakibara's arrival on the team. Trivia *Okamura gets made fun of often because of his over-the-top personality and appearance. Popular insults are "muscle gorilla" and hints towards his jawbone and sideburns. He shares this trait with Nebuya, although he reacts badly in comparison. *According to the Characters Bible, Okamura used to play in a center position before Murasakibara joined Yōsen High. Furthermore, Kagami states that he has the movements of a former center. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Yōsen High Category:PF Category:Captains